


Life Has No "Ctrl Z"

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Gamer Trash M, Games, Gaming, Houjou questions his sexual orientation, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kagami is forever pining (unconsciously), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oops, Pining, Toku fandom is the reason for why I can't sleep at night istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: The first time Emu saw him, there was a bitter taste of coffee in his mouth; mixed with some leftover takeout and energy bars.The first time Hiiro met him, there was the taste of tiramisu, a blend of Lady Grey with the remains of some Royce dark chocolates.But the way the intern tasted peaked Hiiro's interest. There was no way Hiiro would get hooked on that sugary taste. (Otherwise titled "Get Hooked On The Taste".)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considered a dinosaur in the Ex-Aid AO3 tag right? 
> 
> Warning: there are only 4 episodes thus far, therefore if you're reading this in the future; it's probably OOC. Also, Emu is questioning his sexual orientation.(yay!) Spoilers for Ep 3 (I haven't watched Ep4 yet oops) 
> 
> Un'beta'd. Please do tell me if you spot mistakes!!!

**Get Hooked On The Taste**

Houjou Emu pouted, eyes sending furtive glances toward his PSP. His fingers thrummed against the table, making a repetitive  _"thum-thum-thum"_ sound; he blew his bangs out of the way. Were they still considered bangs? He had them trimmed when he entered internship, but he wasn't sure if they were bangs. His eyes skirted over to the charger readings. Situated before the USB cable on the charger, a transparent piece of plastic lit with an orange glow, luminating the boring white floors. Emu remembered his mother admonishing him for wasting a few hundred yen on the charger readings. He found them cool, and bought them on a whim. They were mostly helpful in moderating how much electricity was being used to power up electrical appliances, and the electricity indicator and the fascinating plastic had entertained him on most nights when he was sleep deprived and studying to ace his exams in medical school. 

And not forgetting, saving his ass a couple times when he fell asleep gaming. The indicator was tuned to cut the power off if too much electricity was being used at once, something like a trip wire buildings had that shut the power off when an earthquake occurred, and that happened several times when Emu would faint from gaming sprees and the electricity he needed to power up his glow in the dark keyboard and his three computer panels and his huge ass custom made set-up was enough to burn a building down. 

Maybe the glow in the dark keyboard was too much. It was really eating into the electricity bills. 

His mind wondered over to the empty plate that was pressing against his cheek. The cool porcelain was an uncomfortable pressure against his face, but he was far too lazy to move. His shift ended half an hour ago, and the adrenaline from helping out in the ER (after some accident involving a school bus filled with kids) has now left him drained of energy. 

'Can you stop fidgeting and lolling your head against the table like some sort of dying fish? ' Kagami growled, hands tightening against his phone as the familiar chime of El was heard. 'It's irritating.'

Well, most of his energy was gone. 

Emu didn't know that Kagami played games. Let alone games with an amazing soundtrack (that was available on iTunes! Emu got the soundtracks off the Net). 'What? So a surgeon can't play mobile games?' Oh, he had blurted it out. 'Sorry.' Emu apologized for both being a nuisance and being distracting. 

Emu was good at that. And also, being clumsy and sucking at life. 

Emu went back to sulking and once again stared at his PSP that was docked on top of the arcade machine, where Poppy was busy fawning over the charger indicator. That thing really was fascinating. The colour changed to a colder looking orange, with a tint of blue. The blue PSP was a darker blue compared to Brave, a much richer blue with a metal shine. Brave's was much lighter. Emu took a peek at Kagami, who was silently raging at El, unable to pass the level for the fourth time. Kagami sucked at playing games. 

'Need help?' Emu asked cheerfully, body stretching out against the table, almost knocking Kagami's cup of tea and Emu's Monster Energy with Red Bull induced coffee with added sugar and cream over. Kagami's eyes flickered to look at Emu. 'You're only saying that 'cause Dad forbid you from playing your PSP while it was charging.' A curt reply rippled across the silence, shattering Emu's heart. Emu frowned, placing a hand on his heart. 'Rude,' he stage whispered. Kagami merely restarted the level, tired of Emu's shit. After two more failed rounds and a call from the ER ('A kid needs operating stat,' Kagami muttered, giving Emu a careful glance. Emu's heart jumped, worried for the child.), Kagami left. 'If you manage to clear that level, I'll loan you my gashat.'

The look of regret that appeared on the surgeon's face when Emu flinched made Emu feel like a child again. When he went back to school with a notice from the hospital saying that Emu must he heavily supervised in case his body started to fall sick (which was bad because Emu just finished his surgery and was weak to viruses). He felt so fragile and pathetic he ended up crying in the infirmary, alone and cowering under the sheets. 

Hanaya Taiga had taken his gashat, and he had no way of transforming. He only had Mighty Action X. 'I'm so useless,' he muttered, nimble fingers picking up Kagami's phone. Kagami hadn't even gotten half way past level four. Honestly, Emu thought, Kagami wasn't made for this genre. 

Several minutes later, when Emu had completed the level and proceeded to download The Higher Lower Game (and had a high score of 89), he reached out to grab his cup of diabetes and heart problems. He took one sip, and instantly spat it out, ruining his newest high score streak of 108. 'Is this a real thing?' Emu asked, revolted by the bitterness of Lady Grey. 'God, I didn't know that Lady Grey was such a bitter person. Could use some sugar.' Emu heard Poppy burst out a laugh, and Emu took a gulp of his coffee before continuing the game. 

\---

Houjou Emu would have been horrified to be caught dead playing on his senior's phone, wrapped up in his senior's coat and had managed to draw a little Jacksepticeye logo on the inner sleeve of one sleeve. But that would be before he joined the CR. Before meeting Kagami Hiiro.

He still remembered the taste of bitter coffee in his mouth; mixed with some leftover takeout and energy bars when he first saw Kagami. They didn't match at all, like a body rejecting a donated body part after a transplant. He didn't like Kagami's asshole attitude, and his stupid way of handling situations. 

What was worse was the fact that Kagami was a genius in the medical field, and that Kagami had stolen his first kiss when Emu had a minor panic attack during his shift. 

\---

Emu had found out that one of his patients was in a critical condition, and he was the only pediatric doctor on shift that night. The nurses were unsure of what to do (a quarter of them were interns too), and everyone was reliant on Emu. Emu was tired and stressed, and seeing the heart beat decline brought Emu to a dark place.  _The poor girl's death would be in your hands._ His mind taunted,  _you'll never be as good as your saviour._ His breathing had increased, and his heart was pounding in his ear, his coat made him feel heavy and the nurses rushing back and forth created a noise that rattled in his head like a metal ball in a cocktail shaker. 'C-call Kagami. He should be here, he's on shift now. I-I think.' Asuna had gone to the CR and wasn't trained in pediatrics. Kagami was the only other doctor Emu knew that was in the building. 

The pressure in his brain was building up and his fears got bigger and bigger as he watched the nurses try and stabalise the girl's condition. 'Nothing's working!' One of them cried, hands running through short hair. The door was slammed open and Emu saw three fuzzy outlines. 'Take the trainee out,' an old voice ordered. Emu was shaking badly, arms wrapped around his midsection. 'Houjou,' Kagami's voice was soft and gentle, hands on Emu's back. Emu tensed up and stumbled back; only to be pulled forward and into the surgeon's chest. The noise was blocked out as Emu was escorted out. He heard Kagami tell someone something, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the girl and Kagami. 'The-the girl,' he gasped, hands curling on Kagami's coat, wrinkling it. 

A hand grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to focus on a face. Kagami wore a face of worry, eyes searching Emu. 'The girl, she would– ' Emu started hyperventilating, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. Kagami pressed his lips against Emu's, both hands holding Emu carefully. Emu, shocked and dazed and suddenly very tired, relaxed against Kagami. Emu felt his eyes sweep shut as Kagami's tongue prodded Emu's lips, forcing them open. Emu let out an embarrassing noise before complying. Kagami tasted like tea and cake, and a little bit like cherries. Kagami kept chasing after Emu's tongue, before finally catching it and sucking on it. Emu had calmed down, and saliva was dripping down his chin onto Kagami's shirt; staining it. Emu's hands tightened against Kagami's shirt, he released a whine, telling Kagami he needed to breathe. Kagami released Emu, leaving a trail of saliva connected between them. 

Emu was breathing heavily, head woozy and worn out. He was comfortably positioned in Kagami's lap, and Emu took a few moments to realise that a) he had just made out with Kagami Hiiro, b) Kagami Hiiro had stolen his first kiss and c) he had a panic attack, in front of Kagami Hiiro. Emu's face was splashed in red as he took in the position he was in. 'Do you feel better now?' Kagami spoke, quiet. Emu nodded silently, not daring to speak. Kagami raised a sleeve of his coat, wiping off the saliva that had escaped during their spreading of salivary amylase activity. 

Slowly, Kagami picked Emu up. 'I can walk.' Emu said. 'You better go home. Your shift ends in one minute. So does mine.' Kagami avoids the statement, clocking them both out before driving Emu home. Emu doesn't question how Kagami knows about his residence, and he doesn't ask. 

\---

Emu woke up to the sounds of shouting. 

Confused and slightly afraid, he sat up, noticing that Poppy was screaming at the arcade machine in the alcove. The charger indicator had turned green, meaning his PSP was finally charged. 'Poppy, why are you screaming?' Poppy shrieked, her high and bubbly voice breaking every sound barrier known to Man, 'I was trying to play Taddle Quest!' She groaned, the screen loading a _"Battle Over"_ sign. Emu smiled, reloading the game. 'Can I try?' Poppy puffed her cheeks out, pouting like a baby, 'you can try.' Emu laughs and pulls a chair over, before rummaging through a box looking for a keyboard or controller. 'I'm pretty sure RPG games aren't made to be controlled by arcade machines. Also, I'm pretty biased toward keyboards and controllers.' Emu babbles, plugging the keyboard he found (the ones that make that satisfying  _"clack-clack-clack"_ noise) into the machine. A tiny pop-up informed Emu he'd found the right jack. 

Cracking his fingers, the genius gamer M smirked, 'all right! Let's do this with no continues!' Poppy hoots cheerfully behind him, pink hair swirling as she jumped up and down in excitement. 'The genius gamer M is back!' 

Seeing Brave being moved like a pawn unsettled Emu,  _because Kagami-san isn't a pawn, he's more of a prince,_ but Emu ignored his discomfort and focused on the game, getting more and more hyped by the story line and the plot twists and actions. 'Ha! Now let me show you my amazing finishing move! You're deeeeeeaaaad!' Emu jeered, mashing buttons with incredible speed. He whooped aloud when a critical blow was delivered,  _'get recked, ya piece of trash!'_ He shouted in English as the  _"Battle Clear!"_ screen flashed triumphantly, bold hues of blue and royal gold meshed in the wording.  _Unlike in real life. . ._

\---

The first time Emu saw him, there was a bitter taste of coffee in his mouth; mixed with some leftover takeout and energy bars. The night before, he was binging on games while considering what his life had turned out to be. He can still remember the tingly feeling of being inside a suit (neon hot pink and green, the theme of Mighty), the feeling of playing a game  _in real life._ It was different from a VR game. He didn't need a heavy headset on his face and headphones covering his ears while holding two controllers. A VR was fun,  _stimulating,_ but being a  _Kamen Rider_ felt  _satisfying._ All those years of game plays had led up to that exact moment. 

And as Emu took a gulp of his coffee (sugar-and-cream-less, because he ran out of both, and he didn't add any energy drinks into the equation as he didn't need that much energy to play Manual Samuel), he lets the bitter aftertaste sit in his mouth, a grim reminder that his shift starts at two in the morning.

It was currently thirty minutes past midnight.

Emu should really change out of his clothes and take a short nap before showering and going to work.

But Emu doesn't feel like working. Should he call in sick? There was a temptation, the phone was _right there,_ sitting comfortably next to his mouse pad. The glow of his keyboard glorified his phone, illuminating it a sunset orange.  _But what is the CR needs me?_ Emu worries, teeth gnawing into dry lips. 

Emu hesitates, hand hovering above the keypad of his phone.  _Ah, but Asuna-san will call it a hoax and drag me off anyway._ Emu sighs and turns his head to look at the coffee maker. 

'I guess I should stock up on sugar, cream, coffee beans and coffee capsules, ' Emu muses, 'I really wanna try the mocha flavoured capsules. . .' He mutters, eyes refocusing on keeping Samuel alive. 

\---

He sees him, mind blank. 'Eh? You're the director's son?' He didn't know that the director had children. The newcomer - Hiiro - ignores his question. 

'To your existence, I say "no, thank you".' Hiiro speaks, hands grasping a Gamer Driver. Emu feels vertigo.  _So I'm a secondary rider?_ He asks himself, staring at the other man. Kagami Hiiro, prodigy surgeon. Returned from America a day ago and making girls squeal just by breathing. Kagami Hiiro is a Kamen Rider. Emu feels sick. 

'Oh.' Emu acknowledges, face rearranging itself into a mask.  _Feels bad man,_ his mind supplies him a joke. That was too close to home. 

Asuna gives Emu a look of concern, as does the director, but Emu just smiles and says, 'pleased to work with you!'

Kagami just stares ahead, jaws clicking in annoyance. 

Emu decides that the bitter taste of coffee and gritty energy bars would stay for a few more hours. 

\---

He's furious. 

 _How **dare** he. _Emu seethes, hands slamming the table. Asuna tries to alleviate the anger, to no avail. Kagami continues calmly eating his cake and drinking his  _fucking_ tea. 

'You aren't a real doctor,' Emu spits, vision red.  _Because real doctors save patients. No matter the risk._

Emu storms out of the room, resolved to save this patient.  _Alone._

\--- 

The Lord of Assholes clears the game, and Emu is sulking. He had the chance to clear the game. The timing was perfect.

_But noooooo, the shitty RPG Rider had to steal his prize._

Which RPG player doesn't open treasure chests? Is he an idiot?

Emu wants to stay. He's pretty sure Kagami will drive the CR to the ground one day with his cold personality. 

But there's a weird spark that lit up when Kagami looked at him, eyes intense and calculating. Emu ignores it. 

If there's anything else Emu's good at, it's ignoring pretty much everything around him when possible. 

-+- 

He's been staring at the charger for an hour. That shouldn't be healthy. The constant annoying tapping of fingers against wood is driving Hiiro up the wall. 

Houjou huffs, cheek pressed against a plate that once contained eclairs and a single fruit tart (the tart was bought especially for Houjou, but the intern didn't need to know that.), Houjou then turned his head to lay it flat against a side. 

Kagami Hiiro clicked his tongue, telling the younger boy off. Houjou gives an adorable pout - the ones usually reserved for when he needed to convince Father that  _"bringing my gaming devices can help me do better at work! I promise!"_ \-  before a mumbling of "I didn't know you could play games."

Kagami retaliates, irritation seeping deeper into his bones. His shift ended a few minutes ago and he wanted to destress, but Houjou's puppy like actions are distracting him. Houjou offers his help, only to be turned down. 'Rude,' the intern cries, hand over his heart. 

Kagami restarts his game, too tired to entertain Houjou. 

He keeps getting defeated in El, Houjou snickers because "it's only level  _four"._ Hiiro is ready to knock the life out of the shorter boy (surgeon status be damned), when he received an emergency call, 'A kid needs operating, stat.' He blurts out, only to notice his blunder. Houjou gives him an unsteady look, eyes dim and frown on his face. 

'If you clear that level,' Hiiro speaks, louder this time, 'I'll loan you my gashat.'

_And that was the finishing blow._

Houjou flinched visibly, hands curling into fists on the table and posture taut. 

Hiiro remembers why he chose to become a surgeon. All other factors (that he doesn't want to mention) aside, he was good; perfect even, at everything  _but_ dealing with people.  _A scapel doesn't judge you or retort you._

But a scapel can injure someone just as words can. 

Hiiro leaves the CR, not sparing anyone a glance. 

\---

Kagami Hiiro returns to the CR after the operation, a part of a chair handle had impaled a kidney; nothing Hiiro couldn't fix, to find his phone. 'He must've drained my battery,' Hiiro muses, entering the passcode before being knocked into by Poppy. 'Oops! Sorry! I was wondering when you were coming back and was about to look for you! Houjou kept calling for you in his sleep, he's so adorable!' The pink-haired girl gushes, hands clasped together. 

How she keeps her energy level to the max puzzles Hiiro. 

He walks into the room, seeing the poor boy knocked out on the table; Hiiro's phone in hand. Hiiro gently pries the phone out of the intern's hand, unlocking it to see the damage.  _30%,_ _not bad._ Hiiro then sees the new addition of games available on his phone, along with a notification saying he is running out of storage space. 'Honestly? "Twins"? "Infinity"? "Pokémon Go"? "Tuber Simulator"? "Bigo LIVE"? "Ensemble Stars"? "The Higher Lower Game"? "Reigns"? I thought you only played platformer games? Looks like you'll play anything if it peaks your interest.'

Hiiro takes off his coat and wraps it around the boy, who was slightly thinner than expected. It wasn't as though he did a background check on him or cared for him or anything. Hiiro was just being a nice senior. 

Hiiro walks out, scrolling through a web page looking for a new phone,  _one that allows for an external SD card,_ he thinks; enraptured by a pink Sony Xperia Z5. He thinks that pink would suit Houjou's personality, when he wasn't an annoying brat. 

\-----

The first time Hiiro met him, there was the taste of tiramisu, a blend of Lady Grey with the remains of some Royce dark chocolates. The way the colourfully dressed boy looked at Hirro made him irritated. He had just reached Japan for less than 24 hours and he's already met someone he instantly hated. 

Saying a "no thank you" to the boy's existence was considered being nice. What set him off even further was the fact that this boy - this  _intern_ \- would dare come up to him and pronounce how Hiiro was "not a real doctor".  _Real doctors will know the risk and make their moves from there._ Hiiro was tempted to say. But he decided not to - replenishing his energy was more important. He was starting to feel the effects of jet lag. Maybe he should have waited until tomorrow to start work. Ah, whatever. 

Hiiro ignores the intern, even when the fool proclaims he would save the infected  _on his own._ Hiiro prefers working alone, with a team behind him to cover him if he fails. 

He tightens his grip on his knife. 

He will never fail. Kagami Hiiro will clear the game. 

But the fire in the boy's eyes had set a spark within him. There was a time where he was like this. But over the years he had desensitized, and learnt that being passionate wouldn't rid your patients of the pain they're going through. 

Houjou Emu was like coffee. And Hiiro would much prefer tea than coffee. 

\---

'Dr. Kagami!' A nurse shouts, disrupting the discussion between a senior surgeon and Hiiro. 'Dr. Kagami! Dr. Houjou from Pediatrics requests your help. A child just underwent surgery to seal a hole in the heart, but there seems to have been a blood clot and a partially collapsed lung. No other doctors are on duty and the nurses are mostly interns. Dr. Houjou himself is an intern and is currently in a panic attack.' She informs, shoes clacking against the floor as they run to the elevator. 

Hiiro tugs at his sleeve, worried for Houjou. From what his father had said, Houjou was well liked by the children; and although clumsy, is a good doctor. But Houjou had never experienced post surgery symptoms other than from theory classes.  _He had a whole day shift today as well,_ a tired mind could not possibly function properly. They reach the pediatric floor; where chaos was, literally, a corner away. A nurse,  _another intern,_ crashes into them, 'they're in Ward 9!' He shouts, running to the counter and grabbing the appropriate file. 'Here is the patient's report.' 

Normally, throwing things around was against the rules; but this was an exception. Hiiro catches the file and is about to flip it open (they were reaching the ward, just a few seconds more) when the senior surgeon orders Hiiro to give the file to him instead. 'This girl is my patient, I'll handle it.' He says, and they stop at the scene of hell. 

There are a few nurses around Houjou, trying to soothe him. They don't crowd him, which is a good thing, but the noise everyone else was making only made Houjou tense up even more. 'Get the trainee out!' Hiiro's senior barks, nurses scattering and voices halting. Three nurses are trying to lift Houjou up, and Hiiro intervenes. 'Houjou,' he says softly, and the nurses step back to help the senior surgeon. The boy doesn't stop shaking, and his hands tighten against his midsection. Hiiro rubs circles into Houjou's back (that helps, right?), but tenses even further (Hiiro's worried that his back might snap from tensing up too much) and he stumbles back. There's a cart behind Houjou, and Hiiro can see a few scapels and needles. If Houjou knocks into them, it'll only trigger him further. 

Hiiro does the next best thing. 

He pulls Houjou Emu into his chest, hugging him firmly. He covers the smaller boy's ears after a while and escorts him out. 'Leave him to me, take care of the girl,' he tells a nurse (one of Houjou's friends? The nurse was looking rather worried and scared). Hiiro doesn't wait for a reply and speeds up his pace, making sure the stupid boy doesn't fall; Houjou's knees are buckling when Hiiro finds a secluded corner. 

'The girl,' Houjou rasps, hands tightening against Hiiro's coat. He's sobbing, Hiiro grabs his chin, forcing Houjou to focus on him. 'The girl, she would- ' Hiiro is desperate, he doesn't know how to stop panic attacks and he isn't a "soothing" person. 

Hiiro kisses him. 

Houjou shuts up immediately (well yeah, 'cause his mouth is busy), hands pulling against Hiiro's coat. Hiiro takes the chance and lifts Houjou off the chair and into his lap, holding him carefully. He's awfully light for his age. Houjou's eyes droop shut and Hiiro closes his eyes as well, grabbing his head to deepen the kiss. He slips out his tongue and starts licking against Houjou's lips. Houjou moans, hips rutting, and Hiiro takes the opportunity and slips his tongue into Houjou's mouth.  _Tastes like coffee and too much sugar,_ Hiiro thinks, sucking on Houjou's tongue. Houjou moans, louder this time, and his hips stutter; forcing Hiiro to grip it in place. Hiiro feels saliva dripping onto his coat and shirt. He should be worried, but he doesn't really care; not when Houjou's making incredibly erotic sounds and acts like a docile rabbit, hands only gripping his coat and body trembling. 

A whine escapes Houjou, and Hiiro breaks the kiss. There is a trail of saliva connecting the two, and it seems that Houjou has calmed down. It takes several moments for Houjou to understand the situation, turning a bright red once a conclusion is drawn. A sadistic thought crosses Hiiro's mind,  _maybe I can keep doing this to him until he becomes mine._ He brushes it off, 'do you feel better now?' Houjou nods meekly, mouth snapped shut. Hiiro raises his sleeve to wipe the excess saliva away, and Houjou reddens even further.  _How cute._

Hiiro then proceeds to pick the other boy up, bridal style, ignoring the protests of "I can walk!". 'You better go home. Your shift ends in one minute. So does mine.' The intern doesn't question why Hiiro knows what time his shift ends, neither does he ask why Hiiro knows where he lives. 

(Hiiro forces one more kiss onto Houjou before Houjou leaves the car, and the moans he receives are enough to keep him distracted the entire night. Come to think of it, Hiiro realises, isn't Houjou a virgin?)

\---

One thing was certain. Ever since that kissing incident, Hiiro would crave for the taste of Houjou, his cute actions and moans, the way Houjou's mouth works against him. But most importantly, the taste of sugar. Hiiro liked sweet things. Like cakes, and pies, and ice cream. 

But none of those tasted as sweet as Houjou. That sounded like it came out of a porn book or something, but it was true. 

Hiiro stops in the middle of the corridor, a logo of the CR pasted beside him.  _There is no way I'm addicted to that taste._

Or maybe he was? 

-+-

Emu bumps into someone's back as he's walking toward the CR, PSP in hand. 'Ow! Hey, what's the- ' His complain dies down when he sees Kagami turn around, an unsettling look in his eyes. Emu senses something bad.

'Kagami-san?' He asks tentatively, skirting around Kagami. He gets a glare in response. Emu tenses up, ready to run the  _fuck_ away from Kagami (playing Outlast, Outlast 2 and the entire Slenderman series had taught Emu how to escape from zombies and Daddy Long Legs + Arms) when he gets shoved against the wall. 

 _Ka–Kabedon?!_ Emu squeaks, trying desperately to push Kagami away. He suddenly regrets having a late night Five Nights At Freddy's binge when he realises that the little strength he has left (from energy bars and sugary coffee, half a bag of nachos dipped in cheese sauce, four cans of Red Bull, two onigiri and three boxes of takoyaki; all consumed in one day and wasted in five hours of gaming) will  _never_ be enough to beat Kagami's strength. The grip on his shoulder tightens and the hand next to Emu's head reaches over to touch his cheek, which had gone an unhealthy shade of red. Emu still had so much to live for, so many types of food (excluding durians and bitter gourds and eggplants, because  _ew)_ to eat and his virginity to give away. 

Simply speaking,  _Emu doesn't want to die young._

'Why is it that you always find a way to irritate me to such extreme measures?' Kagami whispers, invading his personal space. Emu shrugs, slightly confused by the question. Kagami's head dips in even further and his lips touches Emu's own. The grip loosens and Emu shoves Kagami away, surprising the surgeon. Emu slaps a hand over his lips,  _do I like guys?_ was a reoccurring thought ever since Kagami kissed him, further amplified by the fact that Emu could always feel Kagami looking at him, gaze piercing into his soul. Emu glances at Kagami, who's wearing a look of regret. 

'I, uh,' Emu starts clumsily, eyes shifting to look at anyone but his fellow doctor. 'I think I like boys, maybe? I had thought about getting a boyfriend? But, uh, the thought never really occurred again until you,' Emu can feel his cheeks redden again, 'you, uh, k-kissed me.' His voice goes soft. Kagami breathes out a sigh.  _What was I implying with that?_ Emu screams internally, only to be shocked by Kagami's response. 'So it's okay if I kiss you?'

Emu stares, mind blank. Kagami waits patiently, not moving. 'Y-yes,' Emu replies dumbly, head bobbing up and down in agreement. Kagami smirks, and before Emu knew it, another make out session had ensued in a corridor of the CR. 

Emu's never played dating games before, and he highly doubts that Kagami and he can act all lovey-dovey (like a few of Ex-Aid's predecessors) before they fuck around like rabbits in heat. 

-+-

Houjou releases a moan when Hiiro thrusts into him, cheeks red and hair messy. The younger boy nearly chokes as Hiiro kisses him, teeth and tongue clashing. Houjou tasted like strawberries and apple pie; and Hiiro continues to chase the taste, ignoring Houjou's wrecked cries of "the director will kill us!". He'll explain it to his dad later on. 

And maybe, just maybe, Hiiro may have gotten hooked on how Houjou tasted like. 

**Author's Note:**

> All games stated here are real games. Please do give them a try! Bigo LIVE isn't a game, though, it's kinda like YouNow (a livestream website), but it's pretty cool. Also, I kinda wrote a little porn in the middle of it???? (Even though it sucked lol, I'm bad at writing kissing scenes) 
> 
> I LOVE DURIANS BY THE WAY, BUT I FIGURED EMU WOULD HATE THEM CAUSE DURIANS ARE SEEN AS A TEST OF COURAGE AND EMU HAD ONCE EATEN AN OVERRIPE DURIAN (they don't taste as good tbh) AND THE TASTE HAD HIM TRAUMATISED. 
> 
> EDIT: So I received a few comments saying that it was kinda confusing to read; and then I re-read it again and thought: "should I change it or leave it?" Because changing it to make it clearer would mean I may most likely tweak the story a little (depending on what's confusing to you guys). Please let me know in the comments what was most confusing to you, and I'll see what I can change!  
>  
> 
> Comments help me improve! So please do leave a comment! :>


End file.
